tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deus Mew Mew
Deus Mew Mew is an AU in which two beings, created by two different Greek gods during an ancient time period, came into existance for opposite purposes. One was intended to be a savior to mankind, and the other a destroyer. Plot :Zeus sat upon his ancient dais, pondering a way to stir things up in the mortal world. After some time, he received word from his child Athena that Hades intended to spread chaos throughout both the mortal world and their own. Seeing his clearly appalled expression, Athena suggested that perhaps he bring upon the mortals a savior, someone to watch over them and counter whatever Hades was to bring. In protecting them, Olympus would also be guaranteed safety. :Zeus agreed with his child and promptly crafted a powerful entity, made from cloud, sea and light—a young woman, bright, glowing and full of goodness. Hephaestus had intended to offer the power of fire and flame to this creation, but Hades quickly caught word of this endeavor and decided to act. He sent Harpies to steal this power from Hephaestus and bring it back. The harpies succeeded, and from this fire, Hades created his own being similar to his brother's. While Zeus named his creation Kimera, Hades named his Kamira. :Kimera was told to aid the mortal world as well as protect the other Gods, while Kamira was told to cause chaos in the mortal world and eliminate her twin. The two girls began to fight each other as well as meddle in the human world, trying to fulfill their purposes, and the fight between them and their creators was fated to go on for over a thousand lifetimes. Over time, as the world began to advance, the people came to know the beings as Mew Angelus and Mew Diabolus. Zeus's Subordinates 'Mew Angelus' :Kimera, known among the mortals as Mew Angelus, is the leader of her team which fights for the Gods of Olympus and prevents Hades' spawns from harming either them or the mortal realm. She leads her team with grace and diligence, taking great care to aid them well. However, though she is merciful, Kimera does not refrain from taking charge and doing what is necessary to accomplish her tasks. :Among the rest of her team, Mew Angelus is the only non-human. She recruited the others after they exhibited high selflessness that resulted in their sacrifice. 'Mew Hope' :Mew hope, the youngest of the team and once before known as Luna Jacobs, is the first girl to have been recruited by Mew Angelus after having lost her life to save her brother. Her human memory was erased upon joining Kimera's team, though her personality was not sacrificed. Mew Hope treats her teammates with charisma and is the livelier of the trio. Though she will occasionally go out on her own, Mew Hope sticks by the sides of her teammates for the most part. 'Mew Faith' :Mew Faith, previously known as Sarah Reed, is the third of the Mews. She was inducted after dropping to her death to protect her friend and foil the intentions of her enemy. She sticks closely to her leader, displaying loyalty and courage at all times to the group's cause in protecting the mortals and the Gods. Hades' Subordinates 'Mew Diabolus' :Kamira, given the name Mew Diabolus by the mortals who began to fear her, works for Hades to spread chaos and cause mischief whenever possible. She seeks to destroy mankind and the world of the Gods in the name of her master and creator. Cruel and malevolent in nature, Mew Diabolus displays no mercy toward her enemies and considers everyone beneath her. :Kamira formed her team through manipulation, approaching her future minions when they were at their lowest points in hopes of tempting them to join her cause. She consistently lies to them and brings pain unto her team if they show so much as one shred of doubt or disobedience. 'Mew Crimson Prayer' :Mew Crimson prayer, known prior as Monica Muñoz, was the first girl that Mew Diabolus approached, having sensed a great hatred and disdain brewing within her and intending to manipulate the girl into working under Hades. Though a minion of Mew Diabolus, Mew Crimson Prayer will typically avoid hanging around her leader unless she is needed. :While aboard with her cause in the beginning, she had begun to display signs of resistance after realizing that joining Kamira was a mistake and regretting her decision, often leading to abuse from her leader to make her more compliant. 'Mew Devi' :Hikaru Nakamura became Mew Devi after being approached by Kamira while at her lowest point. She stayed loyal to her team, and though she too developed humane thoughts over time, she refrained from speaking at all, having seen the torment that her leader put Mew Crimson Prayer through for doing so. :Mew Devi fights well with her team as a silent ally, typically void of showing mercy to the mortals, especially those who are hateful and wicked, as she'd been tormented by someone like that before becoming what she had. Trivia *The girls on Kamira’s team were accepted simply by cruel intention, but those on Kimera’s team actually died before being given their powers. This is to reflect the Idea that being "evil" takes almost nothing, but "goodness" requires willingness to sacrifice happiness or aspects of the self. It’s easier to hate, cheat and lie than it is to take responsibility. *Each girl faced their own consequences according to the side they joined—the girls on Kimera's team ended up willing and grateful to be able to aid the mortals and the gods, while the ones who had taken Kamira's side wound up despising and regretting their choices and positions, being mistreated constantly by their leader and her master. *Unlike the others, the girls on Mew Diabolus' team had to keep their memories, worsening their stations and allowing their regret to blossom. The duo inducted into Mew Angelus' team, however, had memories erased, sparing them the memory of any pain they endured prior. Category:Deus Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Story Hubs Category:Mew Teams